O Martírio de Uchiha Sasuke
by katsunda
Summary: Primeira fic da série Torturando Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke é... aquele shinobi que todos vocês conhecem. Porém, um acontecimento desencadeará tempos infernais para este pobre personagem! oh! Atenção para a linha de tempo bagunçada. Fic non-sense.


**#1 - O Martírio de Uchiha Sasuke.**

Uchiha Sasuke, 15 anos. Pivô do amor de várias meninas de Konoha. Pele de marfim, cabelos sedosos, olhos brilhantes, figura perfeita. Uma bicha. Mas hoje em dia, ser bicha tá na moda, desde que o Edward Cullen começou a fazer sucesso. O que importa é que ele é o nosso protagonista. E nós sabemos tudo sobre ele.

Uchiha Sasuke ama roupas de lã. Gosta de amarrar as kunais em cordinhas e pendurar na cozinha como enfeite. Assiste programas de auditório estilo Faustão e ri horrores. Tem montanhas infinitas de DVDs da série CSI, o Las Vegas, porque ele é fã do Nick. Geralmente queima os livros que não gosta, literalmente. Gosta de brincar com geoatlas. Temos muitos outros dados sobre essa figura, mas listar todos seria transformar esta fic num discurso político.

Mas o que realmente faz essa pessoa sofrer? O que transformaria Uchiha Sasuke em uma covarde bola de súplicas e olhos marejados? Com o perdão da hipérbole.

Como fazer Uchiha Sasuke sofrer?

Há uma história sobre isso. E a história começa abaixo desta linha.

* * *

Sasuke só sabe cozinhar uma coisa: lasanha. Então ele não fica feliz quando, em uma missão fora do time, é pago para cozinhar em uma festa. Primeiro, que missão é essa? Chuunins viraram domésticas? Mas imaginar a Tsunade como patroa não é muito difícil, então Sasuke simplesmente amarra uma bandana no cabelo pra não soltar células mortas na comida e vai lá para a cozinha fazer sua lasanha. Afinal, ele não sabe fazer outra coisa. Bem, até sabe. Alguém afim de um ovo frito?

Enfim. Quando Sasuke entra na cozinha e encontra Hinata e Shikamaru, dá graças aos deuses. Pelo menos as duas fêmeas sabem cozinhar; Hinata deve ter sido fã de I Love Lucy desde os sete anos e o jeito do Shikamaru cortejar o Chouji é fazer bentous para ele, então a festa está salva. E com lasanha, pelo menos.

– Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – cumprimenta a menina com mal de Parkinson na fala. Sasuke se limita a reconhecer a existência do elemento com um aceno de cabeça. Shikamaru, que é mais indie que você e é o king dos blasé, nada diz; apenas segue sua tarefa de montar um estranho rocambole de pastas multicoloridas.

E a atividade da dona-de-casa começa. A festa, pelo que um ninja aleatório comunica quando passa pela cozinha pra assaltar a despensa, é aniversário de término de obras da primeira escultura no monte dos Hokages. Puta merda, que festão. Sasuke também fica sabendo que a cozinha onde eles se encontram é a cozinha da própria Tsunade, tomando assim a resolução de fazer o mínimo de bagunça possível ao montar a lasanha.

E, enquanto espera o macarrão ferver, Sasuke observa a torta de aparência utópica que toma forma pelas mãos de Hinata e devaneia. Dali a três dias seria uma data desagradável: o aniversário de seu assassino, foragido, frio e meio punk irmão, Uchiha Itachi. Quantos anos mesmo? Uns vinte quatro, pensou Sasuke, se achando engraçado pra caralho. O que importa é que Sasuke sempre ficava meio emo nessa data maldita. Emo não, aliás; eu diria meio macumbeiro. Fica fazendo orações estranhas para deuses estranhos enquanto constrói bonequinhos com a forma de seu irmão e diverte-se treinando pontaria de agulhas de tricô neles. Tivesse algum ritual com sangue envolvido e você teria certeza que Sasuke tinha algum pacto com o Capeta, mas, como na crença estranha de Sasuke, o Capeta é o próprio irmão, ele jamais faria um pacto com o dito cujo.

– CORRAM! É O CAOS! – Uma voz sacode Sasuke para fora de seus pensamentos como se chuta o poodle chato do seu vizinho penhasco abaixo. – O APOCALIPSE ESTÁ VINDO!!

– Choujiii~! – Dizendo algo pela primeira vez desde que Sasuke entrou na cozinha, Shikamaru pula no pescoço do trombeteiro do juízo final e faz uma tentativa de aninhar-se lá.

– Desculpe, Shika, mas não há tempo! Temos que ir à luta! – Chouji tentou sacudir Shikamaru para longe de seu cangote, mas o desgraçado parecia ter se grudado feito um carrapato nos ombros do namorado em pânico. Ao lado de Sasuke, Hinata parecia à beira do choro.

– Mas... o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou meio trêmula, andando a passos pequenos até à janela. Resolvendo imitar a ação enquanto o casal ficava naquela briguinha de eu-boto-ou-não-boto, Sasuke olhou para fora e deparou-se com

o caos.

O mais completo caos. Mas não era na cidade. Era graças ao fato de que tinha duas pessoas praticamente transando na frente da janela.

Irritada, – um estado raro para ela – Hinata moveu-se até a outra janela. Lá, ela e Sasuke puderam acompanhar o verdadeiro caos.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com o fato de que Chouji não havia diminuído nada do estado de frenesi em que a vila estava. Lutas, gritos, corrida, balões coloridos, socorro. Com certeza, a Akatsuki montada em cães do inferno tinha acabado de invadir aquele lugar, pois apenas isso explicaria tamanha comoção.

– Que bagunça! – Hinata suspirou, não como uma shinobi diante da batalha, mas como uma diarista diante de uma festa de criança.

– SASUKE-TEMEE! ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ?

A voz que chamou foi tão estupidamente alta que todos os presentes na cozinha tiveram certeza de que as porcelanas haviam rachado. "O que raios o Naruto quer?" perguntou Sasuke, meio que completamente despreocupado com a luta exterior.

– Sasuke! – Naruto adentrou a cozinha violentamente sério, apenas para passar um átimo de segundo calado e, em seguida, explodir em risadas graças à visão de Sasuke vestido de faxineira. – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SÓ FALTOU O AVENTALZINHO!

Em resposta, Sasuke atirou uma frigideira nele.

– AH, SASUKE! Você não vai acreditar em quem está fazendo essa bagunça na vila!! – Voltando ao seu modo sério, Naruto declarou, apontando para Sasuke numa pose Power Rangers. – Venha aqui fora! Você vai ter uma surpresa desagradável!

E puxou Sasuke pra fora com violência, tal violência que Sasuke acabou levando a panela de macarrão fervente junto a ele. Que sorte de Sasuke ter posto as luvas térmicas antes de ser puxado! Reservemos as mãos queimadas para a hora da montagem da lasanha. Talvez aquele macarrão quente fosse de serventia para que Sasuke o atirasse no próximo engraçadinho que gritasse "Hum, ta comendo, hein!". Ele só estava de mãos dadas com Naruto porque a anta konohense o estava puxando, ok!

Enfim; quanto mais eles se aproximavam do olho da tempestade, menos gente comentava a estranha vestimenta de Sasuke ou a panela e mais gente saía correndo em pânico gritando o nome dos familiares. A uma distância saudável da bagaceira, Naruto apontou os causadores da desordem com um dedo em uma nova pose Power Rangers.

Sasuke teria se perguntado onde estariam os cães do inferno se não tivesse entrado em choque.

Porque, afinal, a Akatsuki estava lá, cada um com um pacote de takoyakis na mão e tocando o puteiro nas barraquinhas da incrível comemoração. Sasuke, acima de tudo, se pergunta duas coisas. Por que a Akatsuki? Por que takoyakis?

– Nee, Uchiha! Seu irmão chegou! – Um dos elementos - Sasuke nem quis saber quem foi - anunciou, a boca cheia de takoyaki.

– Ah é. Alô, Sasuke.

A linha da normalidade rompeu-se aqui, na pobre e molestada mente de Sasuke.

– VOCÊ! – ele pôs-se a berrar com todas as forças. – O QUÊ. RAIOS. VOCÊ. ESTÁ. FAZENDO. AQUI??

– Iiih, o cara ae. – o elemento de antes comentou baixo com um outro colega, ganhando de Sasuke um terrível olhar Dragão Faminto e Assassino Provido de Raios Lasers Que Podem Te Transformar Em Um Montinho De Cinzas.

– Eu vim te visitar. – Itachi deu de ombros, como se fosse terrivelmente natural. – Afinal, daqui a alguns dias já é meu aniversário.

Sasuke poderia ter entrado em modo facepalm eterno. Poderia ter gritado um pouquinho mais com ele. Poderia ter subido nas costas de Naruto, que ainda estava por lá, olhando para tudo com cara de biscoito, e obrigado-o a cavalgar até o país do trovão, mas não. Ao invés disso, Sasuke fez algo muito mais coerente com seu personagem.

Foi lá e atacou o irmão.

Num movimento que Sasuke havia aperfeiçoado em inúmeras noites de insônia paranóica, ele ativou o sharingan, deu três mortais para o lado, impulsionou-se no muro, lançou-se feito um foguete em direção de Itachi e ativou o Chidori 3.0 Monster Kill. Tudo isso em dois segundos.

Itachi, quando o viu chegando pela direita, simplesmente acertou-o na testa com um chute.

– Acho que você precisa fazer isso um pouco mais rápido. – um solidário membro da Akatsuki sugeriu. Sasuke limitou-se a ficar lá caído no chão, humilhado e derrotado.

– Ah, acho melhor irmos embora. Daqui a pouco os ANBUs vão chegar. – Sugeriu Itachi calmamente, retirando do bolso um cartão do tamanho de um caderno universitário.

Em apenas um gesto, ele comeu o resto de seu takoyaki, fincou o cartão no chão no melhor estilo Tuxedo Kamen e foi-se, pulando de árvore em árvore feito um macaco-prego. Os outros membros da Akatsuki não demoraram em seguir, e Sasuke pode jurar, mesmo de sua posição na qual Napoleão perdeu a guerra, que um deles mandou um beijinho para Naruto.

– Sasuke. – Naruto chamou gentilmente... para os padrões Naruto, claro. – Oe, Sasuke! Levante-se. Se machucou??

Aquilo era demais para o pobre Sasuke.

Passando noites inteiras compilando um movimento de um minuto em dois segundos. Esperando. Treinando. Se matando. Se privando de alimentação digna. Tudo isso para ser derrotado com uma voadora? E ainda por cima...

TEM COMO FAZER AQUILO MAIS RÁPIDO??

Era o pensamento que povoava a cabeça do pobre largado Uchiha Sasuke.

Para completar sua miséria, um delicado morador da vila resolveu averiguar o cartão que Itachi havia abandonado. Em letras de forma, desfiguradas como se tivessem escritas por uma criança de cinco anos, o cartão dizia:

"Olá, Sasuke! Não sei se você lembra, mas daqui a alguns dias será meu aniversário. Lembra-se agora, não é? Espero que não tenha esquecido!

De qualquer modo, o Kisame deu a idéia de tentar comemorarmos juntos. É, ele é um idiota. Mas achei que seria uma boa idéia para tentarmos lutar também, e, se algum de nós cansar ou se arrepender e os dois sobreviverem, poderíamos comer um bolo. O bolo que o Kisame faz é lendário.

De qualquer modo, se concordar com esta idéia estúpida, vá um dia antes do meu aniversário à clareira no bosque que fica aos fundos de nossa casa. Um de nós irá te buscar. Pode ser sua chance de se vingar, ou de comer bolo. Tanto faz.

Seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi."

Todos da vila viraram-se para encarar Sasuke (ou, pelo menos, olhar a nuca dele, já que ele estava caído de cara no chão.)

Os ANBUs, os outros shinobis, Naruto, uma Hinata coberta de farinha, a dupla ShikaChou ainda grudada, uma Sakura saída do nada com cara de boneca inflável, os moradores aleatórios da vila, e, claro, Naruto, com sua premiada expressão de choque inimaginável.

Enquanto isso, dentro de sua partida alma, Sasuke estava à beira do choro. Odiava seu irmão, odiava ser ridicularizado. Havia algo mais humilhante d que ser ridicularizado por seu irmão?

Não, não havia.

É assim, crianças, que se faz Uchiha Sasuke sofrer.

* * *

**FIC DEDICADA AO ALDEBARAN PAI JOÃO JUSCELINO.**

**Há uma parte dois. Na verdade, há mais quatro partes. hehe. **

**Essa fic é absurda. Sim, é verdade. Não se incomode de mandar uma review me dizendo o quão ela é absurda porque, acredite, eu sei.**

**Linha de tempo foi cuzada por minha humilde pessoa. Agora, fiquem ligados nas continuações! Fui! #some numa nuvem de fumaça fedendo a peixe#**


End file.
